Spongebob's final hours lol
by Wooof
Summary: Spongebob don't like it when nobody wants to play with him on a sunny day. Especially when squidward gets on his bad side. so you squidward fans better watch yourselves.


Spongebob: Hey squid dick! how come you don't wanna play with me no more? you act like you don't love me no more! you know I'm high today, get a grip homo.

Squidward: Boy shut up, it ain't even because of all that, I'm lazy as he;;, so get yo sticking breath out of my face nigga! and you're a loser bahahahahaha get it right lame.

Sponegbob then freezes for 100 minutes, and squidward is like "what the fuck lol"

Spongebob: What the fuck did you just say to me my nigga

Squidward knows then that this was sponegbobs crazy hour so he shut it up.

Squidward tries to run like a faggot but bob catches him

spongebob: Where you going slow poke lol

Spongebob then tries to stab squidward in the stomach but misses as squidward slams a wooden bat onto sponebobs head, but it does no any damage because bob is a freaking sponge.

Spongebb: I'm still alive bitch, wait until I kill your ugly ass. Looking like a pathetic worm, and your painting s suck, which is why nobody want your horrid ass to begin with bahahaha

Squidward would have killed bob right then and there but I wouldn't allow it to happen.

Then bob blows his boogers all over squidwards body like a porn star and then swallows him whole like he haven't eaten since he was one years old. Although he did kill his parents too while they were baking cookies.

Spongbob: fucking bastard. Then he licks his fingers and says "Yumm" now time to eat sandy

Then he eats squidwards house. Both the house and squidward disintegrate inside of bobs body.

Then spongebob runs to sandy's house like a maniac and breaks the door down in one kick shattering it, sandy's like "what the fuck spongebob, I just got out the shower, I'm naked, she sees him tearing up her place, so sandy spray's pepper spry on his entire body, she literally sprayed it all. Then sandy gulps bob down into her stomach.

Sandy: What a horrible taste.

She pure acid into her mouth that doesn't kill her and tries to kill spongebob, but he out smarts her and rips himself free out of her butt hole causing blood to pure down like a water fall.

Sandy: My vagina hurts! how will I ever be able to pee again.

Spongebob: Shouldn't had never fucked with me bitch, all I wanted was some sugar so I could make some lemonade, now you'll never be able to pee again. MWAHAHAHAHA

Sandy tries to plead but get her head chopped off instead

bob grabs a lighted match and sets the entire place on fire. Causing an explosion, bob and sandy's head flies out from the explosion.

(MEANWHILE)

Misses puff walks by as she sees bob eating sandy's eyes like a caveman with no personality.

Puff: Are you a zombie now?

Bob see's misses puff and shoots her in the head bowing her head off.

Spongebob: Bitch tried to treat me

Then he steals her car and drives to the boating school, he walks into her class and tells everyone to give him their cash, but nobody has any money

So he blows their heads off and the school and misses puff car,

Then he blows himself up...just kidding.

spongebob: Only 9 more people to go.

So He skipped to Krusty crab in a patrick disguise, he went in and threw up on everyone and cut everyone's throat and stole ate all the burgers, then he ate mr. krabs and ate the krusty krab.

Sponegbob was as fat as a house.

(meanwhile)

Patrick heard a knock on his rock, before he could open it sponebob ate the rock and then told patrick.

What has 5 triangles on him and no skin.

Pat: ugh me

Spongebob: yep cuz I cut your skin off and used it as a disguise.

Then he breaks patricks bones and makes a house out of it. Then blows it up.

Then he eats his own house with Gary inside

Spongebob: Never knew that was a real pineapple, it's molded now lol.

Then sponegbob got furious, he got so mad to the point where he swallowed the whole ocean and killed all the fish. Then he ate all the continents on earth and earth looked like mars at this point. And as soon as sponegbob was gonna fly into the universe to take over that. God said "zap" AND MADE BOB DIE FOREVER, HE DISAPPEARED.

He was way too evil to live any longer.

Then God made everything exist again...sike

He made the earth disappear, he found the devil and killed him in the lake of fire and then made the universe disappear and hid away forever. Nothing was left lol The end


End file.
